The Life and Loss Of Kits
by SecretWolves
Summary: What will happen to the eight kits stolen from the clans by a twoleg? They shall suffer their different fates, and hope to live and hope to one day make it back to their far away birth clan. Rated M for violence. Disclaimer: I do NOT own warriors, Erin Hunter does. I do however own these characters, and the story of what happens to them.
1. Introduction

The story of eight young kits who started out in the warrior clans, but were taken away to receive different fates. Love, Tragedy, and Longing. Two brothers, a brother and a sister, three sisters, and a kit with no siblings at all. Four toms and four she-kits, most are separated, some manage to stay together. But is it for better or for worse?

WARNING: Death and Violence.

Also, I do NOT own warriors in anyway, Erin Hunter does. I only own these kits and this story, not words like twoleg, she-cat, ect.


	2. Meet the Kits

Characters so far:

Airkit- Tom with long very fluffy white fur, a very long tail, and blind extremely light blue eyes. He has a grey nose and soft, light grey paw pads. Brother to Earthkit.

Darkkit- Tom with short spikey black fur and extremely dark brown eyes. His left eye is blind. He has a black nose and hard, black paw pads. He has a very spikey stub tail. Brother to Lightkit.

Lightkit- She-cat with extremely long graceful fur that is an extremely light creme in color. She has light yellow eyes. Her right eye is blind. She has a pink nose and soft, pink paw pads. She has an even fluffier tail. She is the sister to Darkkit.

Firekit- She-cat With medium length red fur. She has ash grey speckles on her paws, underbelly, and ears. She has Fiery reddish orange eyes and a dark pink nose. She has hard, dark grey back paw pads and hard, dark pink front paw pads. She has spikey fur on the top of her head and a very fluffy stub tail. Sister to Waterkit and Forestkit.

Waterkit- She-cat with very long, flowing blue fur. She has long whiskers. She has blind dark blue eyes. She has a very long tail. She has a dark blueish black nose. She has light bluish grey tabby stripes and and a bluish white belly, chest, and undertail. She has soft black paws pads. Sister to Firekit and Forestkit.

Forestkit- She-cat with short light brown pelt and brilliant big emerald eyes. She has an even lighter brown chest, underbelly, tail tip, undertail, and light brown socks (paws). She has a pink nose and hard grey paw pads. She has a normal tail (because I completely needed to say that right?)

Icekit- Tom with short pure white pelt and blind Icey blue eyes. He has a stub tail and a black nose. He has hard black paw pads and hooked serated claws.

Earthkit- Tom with short dark brown pelt and lighter brown tabby stripes. He has brown eyes and a dark brown nose. He has a stub tail and hard dark brown paw pads.


	3. The Capture

**Hey guys! It Secret Wolves here, with the first actual portion of text! Sorry it's so short, but I tried my best as a new writer and I think it's pretty good. Remember: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! It is owned by Erin Hunter! I only own these characters and their story.**

Dawn seeped through the den entrance as Waterkit, Airkit, Earthkit, Darkkit, Lightkit, Firekit, Icekit, and Forestkit snuck from the entrance to the nursery. All of a sudden, a twoleg appeared! It's shiney black eyes and puffy red pelt where terrifying as it reached towards the kits. Waterkit, Icekit, and Airkit scrambled around in panic as they struggled to run away with their blind eyes. Forestkit stood petrified with panic and fear. Lightkit and Darkkit rushed away together, and had almost escaped when the twoleg whipped around and grabbed them by their scruffs before stuffing then in a weird round nest. Earthkit's brown eyes widened with fear when he realized what had happened to Darkkit and Lightkit, and he tried his best to get his blind brother Airkit to move in the right direction. Waterkit and Icekit had found each other in their panic and were huddled together. Firekit's reddish orange eyes blazed with fury and hatred, and she reared and slashed at the twoleg's green hard hind paws. Somehow the coating on its hind paws was taking all of the damage. She quickly dodged the twoleg's hands until it gave up on her and swooped toward Earthkit and Airkit, who had almost escaped. Earthkit and Airkit shrieked as they were picked up and put in the basket, trying to awaken the camp, but to no avail. Firekit continued her attack, while the twoleg scooped up Forestkit. Firekit's sister was packed away and she gathered up more rage then ever. Firekit spun around and stood between the twoleg and The huddled bundle of Waterkit and Icekit. She bristled up her flaming fur and bared her teeth and claws, hissing menacingly. The twoleg reached towards Firekit, and she slashed its paw with her sharp kit claws. It roared and retracted its paw quickly, blood welling up at the wound. Drops of warm drop dripped to the cold ground. Firekit smirked and raised her head a bit, proud of herself. The twoleg muttered something and swatted her away softly with a hind paw, before reaching and grabbing Icekit and Waterkit and stuffing them, screeching, into the big round nest. Firekit was still dizzy from being shoved aside, and she staggered as she tried, and failed, to get to her paws and swipe at the twoleg as it came for her. It grabbed her by the scruff as she struggled to land a blow on its slightly shakey paw. She was stuffed into the nest and the it began to uneasily sway. She and the others had a cold feeling in their guts that they wouldn't see their home again, and they struggled to keep their footing on the swaying floor. Something went over the hole in the sky, and everything went black.

 **How is did you like it? Was it good, ok, bad, awesome? Leave a review please! Also, what did you think of Firekit's attack on the twoleg? Do you think she was smart or stupid?**

 **Also! WHO IS YOU FAVORITE CHARACTER? I must know!**


End file.
